El Sueño
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Entre lino,tules,listones,flores. Un paisaje romántico y mágico. Solo Draco tiene la respuesta."¿Qué es la vida, sino un sueño?" - Lewis Carroll.


**"Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡Qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!" - Pablo Neruda.**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

"_El sueño comenzaba en una fiesta en la mitad de un claro en el bosque, la luz provenía de cientos de hadas que revoleteaban alrededor del círculo, él se encontraba entre un mar de magos y brujas, duendes y hadas que bailaban al son de una canción que Draco no podía oír, la música provenía de un grupo de gomos con instrumentos raros lo único que pudo reconocer Draco entre los instrumentos fue una citara y una flauta. _

_Siguió viendo a su alrededor y se percato de la ropa que llevaban los demás, todos iban vestidos como atuendos de lino, tules de colores pasteles, listones y flores silvestres. _

_Las mujeres llevaban entre vestidos sencillos y ligeros sostenidos por hermosos listones; y otras llevaban faldas hechas de tul con blusas de lino y con muchos listones colgando, todas peinadas con cabellos sueltos enredados en las flores. _

_Draco se sentía como encantado al ver como las parejas se movían al compas de la música, las mujeres se dejaban llevar por los caballeros que las acompañaban, no era un tipo de danza moderna ni antigua era más una danza libre, natural, con una esencia que partía de la felicidad, del amor al otro, de la utopía que ellos vivían. Ninguna pareja chocaba contra él, era como que si cada quien tuviera claro cuál era su espacio porque ni entre ellas chocaban. Por un rato se detuvo a ver su alrededor, embriagándose del aire que no sentía pero suponía que debía de ser fresco, puro y electrizante. _

_También se percato que nadie le ponía atención, que él era el único que estaba al pendiente de su alrededor y de las cosas que sucedían, de las parejas que reían, se sonreían y cerraban los ojos por tanta felicidad irradiada. _

_Después de haber centrado toda su atención a la escena victoriana, por primera vez presto atención a su persona, Malfoy iba vestido con un pantalón blanco de lino como el resto de los hombres, la diferencia con él era que llevaba el torso desnudo salvo por una capa blanca que le cubría también parte del pecho; Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza y descubrió que llevaba puesto una máscara, intento quitársela pero no pudo, pudo sentir que su cabello seguía suelto como él solía llevarlo despierto, supo que él era el único que llevaba puesta una máscara ._

_Dejo caer sus brazos a los lados y poco a poco empezó a sentirse mal, como fuera de lugar, sentía un pesar en su interior y luego de repente un aire cruzo el circulo, un aire que no sintió pero lo dedujo, como en todo sueño, se percato que los demás tampoco lo habían sentido pero los arboles que los rodeaban movieron sus hojas alborotadas por ese viento imperceptible, Draco levanto el rostro y vio hacia delante de él. _

_Como si algo los empujara las parejas fueron apartándose dejando un pasillo entre ellas, Malfoy mantuvo la mirada fija hasta el borde del círculo, no vio a nadie así que giro la cabeza buscando alguna otra señal, sabía que algo pasaría, que algo aparecería, como en todos los sueños, lo presentía._

_ Al girar nuevamente la cabeza hacia el final de ese pasillo se encontró con una mujer, ella también llevaba un antifaz celeste, estaba observándolo. Aunque no le podía ver el rostro sabía que ella también estaba confundida, que no entendía que hacía en ese lugar. La joven lucía un vestido de lino que le colgaba suave en el cuerpo, dándole forma a sus curvas, el vestido traía listones sueltos por_ todos _lados algunos e unían con otros, iba descalza dejando ver su bellas piernas torneadas, su cabello rizado color castaño estaba recogido en una enorme coleta, llevaba varios cabellos sueltos en la frente y a los lados, sus labios finos pero con volumen lucían rosas y tersos. _

_Draco se sintió inmediatamente atraído a ella pero algo en su interior sabia que la conocía de algún lado, que esa hermosa mujer existía, y mientras se quebraba la cabeza pensando la hermosa mujer había empezado a caminar acercándose a él con un sigilo felino. Malfoy no se movió ni un milímetro y dejo que la mujer llegara hasta él y se le plantara enfrente. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, los ojos de ella eran castaños y abrazadores, los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. _

_No supo como sucedió ni que fue lo que lo impulso pero tomo los codos de ella y la acerco más a él, la joven dejo que él la acercara y reposo sus manos en el pecho de él, ninguno de los dos interrumpió el contacto visual, fue como si eso lo hipnotizara y los llevara al siguiente paso. La joven se arrojo al cuello de él y lo único que Malfoy pudo hacer fue estrecharla con fuerza contra él, aspirar el olor que emanaban sus cabellos y sentir esa_ _sensación especial al contacto con la piel de ella, ese frio exterior del cual el clima era el culpable y ese calor que emanaba y lo tranquilizaba, ¿De qué?, ni el mismo sabia. _

_Nuevamente ambos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del otro y sintieron que la fuerza gravitacional radicaba en la atracción que sus labios sentían por los del otro, así que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente disfrutando la suavidad, y el suave beso avanzo en un abrazo de labios._

_Draco sintió que ya no se encontraba en ese mismo lugar que su mente y cuerpo estaban lejos muy lejos de ahí, sus manos acariciaban la cintura y parte de la espalda de ella, sentía la emoción que ella también vivía al estar entre sus brazos y cuando se separaron por tan solo un instante algo inexplicable los separo, una_ _fuerza extraña los separo, vio como ese "algo" jalaba a la joven separándolo de él, pero no solo ella era arrastrada, él también estaba siendo jalado, sintió que él corazón se le comprimía y el aire le faltaba, de pronto ya no había nada, solo oscuridad."_

Draco abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación en Hogwarts, se sentó en su cama y se llevo las manos a la cara secándose el sudor de la frente. Volvió a recostarse y cuando el sueño lo invadió en el último momento de lucidez su mente le trajo la respuesta a ese sueño.

"Granger".

* * *

Heyhey!

Aquí trayendoles un pequeño one-shot, de hecho los que esten leyendo _CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR_ veran este episodio en el nuevo capitulo que esta por subirse.

Creo que este _sueño_ (no lo tuve) pero me vino a la cabeza por un episodio de la telenovela _Floricienta_, pero solo por lo de los antifaces hahaha, así que de ahí parti. Creo que es totalmente romántico, y por romántico no hablo por lo cursi sino por el hecho que se le considera romántico a todo arte que tenga la mezcla del dolor, sufrimiento y amor, y claro por la escena que lo rodea.

Espero les guste, es sencillo, pero sincero.

Nuevamente para los que estan leyendo el fic **CADA PIEZA EN SU LUGAR**, no me he olvidado de esa historia pero como también estoy metida en un foro de la serie** SKINS** ahí tmb escribo mini reportajes y soy moderador entonces se me complica las cosas pero ya pronto subo el siguiente capitulo.

También tengo ya otro nuevo song-fic de la colección de **PHILIA**, les adelanto es de _Alejandra Guzmán_ y la canción es _"Mirala, miralo_".

Ahora los dejo...

Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews.

Se les aprecia.

SALUDOS,

BESOS!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado*!!**


End file.
